Thirst for blood
by AnimeFanAndDrawer1
Summary: Amy was missing after a party that Misty and Manic invited her to. They have to fight all these vampires to get to her.


**Well my first Sonic Underground/X It's a vampire fic so if you don't think it's good just don't read it. And please no flaming it thank you. I do not own Sonic Underground or Sonic X. I only own my characters so enjoy. Oh and Rated T for blood and violence and some. WARNING! Contains SonicxAmy, ManicxOc, SoniaxKnuckles, and RougexShadow**

* * *

Chapter 1

A pink hedgehog ran. Ran as fast as she could. She knew someone was following her. "Help!" She screamed wanting someone. Anyone to save her. She heard the person growl at her. "He-!" She fell right down. "Finally." The person said as he grabbed her. "HELP!" She screamed. "No use missy." The person who looked like a black fox and his vampire like fang showing.

"I see something perfect in you... I won't kill you... But..." The pink hedgehog started to scream again as she felt the pain of the vampire teeth going on her neck. "HELP!" She screamed again. She then fainted after the fox stopped biting her. "Jack!" A yellow hedgehog yelled out frustrated. "Another vampire? Why?" She asked. "She is special. I feel that she has great powers." He said.

"That's what you say to every girl you bite idiot." She said. "But this one different." He said. "Bring her with us then." She muttered angry before running off. "Maybe I will." He smirked and grabbed the pink hedgehog. And carried he some place leaving a blood trail.

...

"Amy!" A blue hedgehog with long hair yelled out. "She's not over here Misty." The green hedgehog moaned. "Well Manic. If you would help me look for her this wouldn't be a problem!" Yelled Misty in frustration. "Sorry." I mumbled as he put up his hands up. "Where did she go... Sonic is going to kill us for losing her..." "You make Amy sound like my brother's dog." Manic said.

Misty glared at him. "How can you lose her?!" Misty yelled. "Hey it isn't my fault!" Manic said pointing at Misty. "It's not my fault either!" Misty shouted back. "I didn't say that." He said. "But you were thinking it!" Misty said. "Well you did invite her over to that party." Manic said. "I didn't think she would get lost! Sonic is going to kill us..." She said nervously.

"Well you shouldn't invite her." Manic said. "That would be rude." Misty added. "Okay then." Manic said. "Jerk." Misty stuck her tongue at him. "Misty where is Amy?" A red hedgehog with long hair like Misty asked. "EEK! Angel! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Misty said nervously. "You thought I was Sonic or something?" Angel asked. Both Misty and Manic looked nervous. "What happened to Amy." Angel demanded. "Misty." Manic said looking at the blue hedgehog. Misty gulped. "We lost her..." Misty said.

Angel looked at both Manic and Misty to make sure they weren't lying. "HOW CAN YOU IDIOTS LOSE AMY?!" Angel yelled. "It's Manic fault!" Misty blamed.

"How is it mine fault?!"

"Your suppose to keep a eye on her!"

"She's not a 5 year old!"

"So! It's your fault!"

"Your the one to invite her!"

"SHUT-UP!" Angel yelled as the two hedgehogs looked at her. "It's both your fault and Sonic is going to kill both of you if you can't find her!" Angel yelled looking annoyed as ever. Both Manic and Misty gulped. "Where looking!" They both yelled as they ran off. Angel looked angry as ever. "They better find her!" Angel said. "Hi Angel!" A blue hedgehog said with a smile. "H-hi Sonic!" Angel said nervously. "Have you seen Amy?" He asked. Angel shook her head.

"Nope! Not at all. Oh look at the time I have to go!" Angel said running away. "ANGEL!" Sonic said as he ran towards her in no time. "I hate you for being fast." Angel said as she glared at him. "Where's Amy?" Sonic asked. Angel was silent. "My idiot twin sister and your idiot brother lost her last night at that party they invited her too." Angel said.

"Those idiots! I know Amy won't be that far right?" Sonic asked and all Angel did was shrug. "I'm going to get those two..." Sonic muttered angry.

* * *

**Oh no! Amy is missing! Yes Misty and Manic lost her. And who is that fox and yellow hedgehog? And do me a favor and review!**


End file.
